


Breathing.

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the same moments that take your breath away that breathe purpose and love back into your life. [Eventual Jean/You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin!

 **Title:** Breathing  
 **Pairing:** Past Marco/You, eventual Jean/You  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Spoilers:** Yeahhh.  
 **Warnings:** Uhh...

So, this is going to sort of AUish. I hate kinda going by the story lines. XD Anyway, enjoy! There are spoilers! So beware!

-x-x-x-x-x--x-

You sighed, shifting in bed. It had been at least 2 days since you were admitted to the hospital. You were hurt in battle. You were thrown into a building by a Titan, you broke several ribs along with receiving a huge gash in one of your arms. 

You were extremely lonely. You were really hoping that Marco would come visit you soon… Glancing out the window, you frowned. You really missed your boyfriend. 

_Knock knock._ You perked up, quickly turning your head to the door. “Come in.” A smile graced your face, Marco finally came? You’re smile faltered seeing Jean enter, you weren’t disappointed to see him, he just wasn’t Marco… It’s true you weren’t fond of the blonde at first but he was Marco’s best friend, so he couldn’t be that bad. Despite what you originally thought of him, he slowly grew on you.

“Hey.” Jean gave you a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

You sat up slowly. “I‘m alive. The doctors said I should be good as new in no time! I can come back in 2 weeks. ”

“Good.” Jean sat on the edge of your bed. “ _Name_ …,” sadness laced Jean’s voice. 

Your heart clenched, eyes widening. “No..” You shook your head, You already knew what he was going to say. You could hear it in the tone of his voice, you read it in his eyes. You didn’t want to hear it. If he didn’t say it, it couldn’t be true. Right?

“I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on your lap.

“No!” 

“ _Name_ …” Jean took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, holding it out to you. “Marco wrote this a few days ago… before our graduation.” Jean’s voice caught in his throat, “He asked me to give it to you should anything happen to him.”

Your hands shook as you slowly opened the letter.

_Name ,_

_I’m sorry. I broke my promise that we’d always be together… Please don’t hate me. Thankfully, you are still alive right now._

You choked back a sob.

_Be strong, promise me you will never give up. I’m glad I met you. These past 3 years have been the best years of my life. I'm sad I won't get to see your smile again._

Tears now rolled down your cheeks. Be strong? How could you go on? The one person you truly loved was gone.

_Make sure you and Jean look out for one another. You know he needs someone to keep him in line at times. He sometimes doesn’t know when to hold his tongue… I’m sure he’ll somehow get himself into a lot of trouble._

_I love you.  
Marco._

Your body shook uncontrollably. This wasn’t real, it had to be some horrible dream. You hugged the letter to your chest.

Jean awkwardly wrapped an arm around your shoulders. He knew there was nothing he could say to comfort you at the moment. 

After what seemed like an eternity, your sobbing ceased. Jean glanced down at your now sleeping form. He frowned, he knew you would take this hard but thankfully you wouldn’t have to see Marco’s remains like he had… Jean swallowed hard. He ran a hand down his face, that was a sight he wish he would soon forget.

Jean leaned forward, brushing hair out of your face. He promised Marco on the night of graduation that he would make sure nothing happened to you if something God forbid happened to him. He would make sure to keep that promise.

“Excuse me?”

Jean turned his head, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry Sir… but visiting hours are now over.”

Jean nodded. He took one last glance at you before leaving your hospital room, he’d stop by first thing in the morning before he reported for duty.

-x-x-x-x-x--x-

Gahh, the first chapter was shorter then I wanted. >__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

This was originally going to be like a short one-shot with just a sad ending but I changed my mind, lol. I don’t like sad stories. ;___;

x-x-x-x-x-x

_“You’re staring again.”_

_“Huh?” You quickly pulled yourself out of your own little world to glance over at your best friend Connie._

_Connie looked in your direction, his chin resting in his palm. “Why don’t you say something?”_

_A light blush dusted your cheeks. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” You waved a hand to dismiss him._

_“Oh come on. You have a crush on Marco.”_

_“Would you keep it down?!” You clapped a hand over his mouth. “People will hear you!” You peered over at the table your crush and his best friend were at._

_Connie grinned, licking your hand causing you to squeak and pull your hand away._

_“Gross.” You wiped your hand on your shirt._

_“He’s coming this way.” Connie nodded towards Marco who was walking in your direction holding his tray. “Now, go tell him.”_

_“W-What?! No!”_

_“Come on!” Connie pushed you off the bench, making you go tumbling into said boy, both of you falling to the ground. You were now both covered in food causing Connie to snicker. You were so going to get him back for this one!_

_“Oof!” Marco blinked, your face was mere inches away from his own. “ Name?”_

_“Uh…” You pushed yourself up on your arms to make some distance between you and Marco. “I must have fallen out of my seat…” You shot a glare at Connie,_

_Marco’s face was a light shade of pink. “I-Its alright.” He pushed himself up on his elbows._

_Your breath caught in your throat for a second, all rational thought left you instantly. You couldn‘t tear your eyes away from the freckled boy. “I like you!” Your eyes grew wide. “I-I have to go!” You quickly scrambled off him. “Connie! Lets go!” You grabbed your friend by his shirt, dragging him out of the mess hall._

_Marco stayed on the floor a few moments more before Jean helped him up. Jean chuckled, patting Marco on the back, nearly knocking his stunned friend back down to the floor. “You’re quite the lady killer.”_

_Marco wiped the dirt from the floor off his clothes. “She likes me?” His blush deepened._

_\----_

_“Hey Name! Slow down!” Connie pulled you to a halt, he freed himself from your grasp._

_You groaned, burring your head in your hands and sinking to the ground. “I can’t believe I said that…”_

_Connie shrugged, “It’s not like he rejected you. Besides, everyone knows he has a crush on you too.”_

_You shook your head. “I didn’t give him time to reject me!” You bit your lip, what in the world possessed you to tell him. You barely knew the guy! You’ve only own him for the past few months._

_Connie bent down, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Worst case scenario, he doesn’t return your feelings. Best case? He likes you too.” Connie stood again, stretching. “I’m going to go to the barracks. You need me to walk you to yours?”_

_You shook your head._

_“Alright…” He nudged you with his foot. “Don’t let this get you down. I’ll see you at breakfast.”_

_You listened to his footsteps become further and further away then sighed. You were an idiot._

_“ Name?” _

_You whipped your head around, eyes wide. Marco was standing behind you._

_Marco walked over to you, kneeling down beside you. “Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” He checked you over for any visible injuries._

_“I’m fine,” Your voice was quiet, you kept your eyes on the ground._

_Marco took a seat on the ground next to you. “ Name, I like you too…” He slowly wrapped his hand around one of yours. _

_You glanced at his hand which was laying on top of your own. “You do?”_

_Marco leaned over bumping your shoulder lightly with his own. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He smiled when you finally looked at him. “Come on.” He stood up, pulling you with him. “Want me to walk you to the barracks?”_

_You nodded. You couldn’t find your voice. He really liked you!_

You stared blankly at the bowl of food that sat on your lap.

“Come on _Name_!” Connie held the spoon up to your lips. “You need to eat something.” He sighed. It had been 2 days since Marco had died… Everyone was upset about Marco’s untimely death. He was like a brother to everyone in the 104th… but you, you were completely heartbroken. “You aren’t going to regain your strength if you don’t eat.”

_Both of you sat at the edge of the lake that lay on the outskirts of the training grounds. Hours passed as the two of you talked, enjoying each others company._

_“Why did you join the military _Name_?”_

_You took your boots off, slipping your feet in the body of water in front of you. “I didn’t want to be a burden on my sister.” You gave the boy next to you a quick glance before looking down at the water. “I was from the Shiganshina District… My parents were killed instantly. I managed to escape with my older sister and brother…”_

_Marco scooted a bit closer to you, looking up at the sky as he waited for you to continue.  
“I don’t remember much of that day.” You let out a light chuckle, “Which I suppose is for the best. Huh?” You bit your lip. “My brother was sent out with the other refugees to try and retake Wall Maria. He returned alive but… he was never the same. He took his own life a few months after his return.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_You shook your head. “There’s no need to be. My sister met a man 2 years ago, they married and are expecting their first child…” You sighed, “I didn’t want to be a burden to her… She’s going to have her own family.” You looked at Marco, “That’s why I’m here.” You forced a smile. “It’s ok though. I met a lot of great people here.”_

_Before you knew it, you were enveloped in a hug which you gladly returned. “I’ll be your family.”_

_You felt your face heat up._

“ _Name_!” Connie snapped you out of your thoughts. He was now sitting in bed next to you, your forgotten bowl of food on the bedside table. 

“This isn’t fair.” Your voice cracked.

“I know.” Connie wrapped an arm around you. “I know you don’t want to hear this now… but,” he squeezed your shoulder gently. “Marco’s body, along with the others who have died are being cremated tonight.” He tried to not let his voice waiver, he needed to be strong for the both of you.

You wrapped your arms around your best friend as best as you could without aggravating your injuries. 

“Do… Do you want to be there? The Doctor agreed to let you attend. He believes it will help you find closure.” He blamed himself for the state you were in… If he never pushed you to confess your feelings, you wouldn’t have been hurt like this.

You slowly nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll let the nurse know.” Connie shifted to get off the bed.

“No.” You held onto Connie like he your lifeline, you didn’t want to be alone right now. You didn’t want to be lost in your memories. They were too painful right now. “Don’t go yet…”

Connie nodded. “But,” he picked up the bowl. “You need to eat.”

“Fine…” You reluctantly took the bowl from him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

All the feels. ;__; Marco, why do you do this to me? I’m sorry to wrap this chapter up here. I’ll start planning the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully get it started Friday since I’m off from both jobs then!   
~Yami Sango


End file.
